little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Poor Unfortunate Souls/The Deal is Set (The Little Pussycat version)
(Later, at the entrance of Sedusa's lair, the mer-cat followed Rocky and Mugsy through a geyser field until she stopped near the entrance nervously) Both: This way. (She gulped nervously, nodding, and followed them inside. As she followed them down a dark hallway, they passed the garden where the living brown seaweeds were. One of them tried grabbing Penelope, but she shook it off and got away. The three then found themselves in the part of the lair) Gnorga: Come on in, my little child. Come in. (She looked up and saw Gnorga. She was fixing her hair while looking in a mirror) Gnorga: Hey, there is no need to be lurking. That's very rude. (When she was done, she turned around and looked at Penelope) Gnorga: Considering your upbringing, anyway. Now then, let's get on to business. You're here because you're in love with a male skunk. He's a catch, isn't he? (Gnorga then leaned to Penelope as she spoke) Gnorga: Well, I know the solution to your problem. It's very simple. The only way to be with this skunk is to become a land cat yourself. Penelope: Can you do that? Gnorga: Of course I can, my child. That is what I do and live for. To help those unfortunate like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to. (Penelope looked nervously as Gnorga began to sing) Gnorga: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch (Rocky and Mugsy, who were watching, just snickered evilly) Gnorga: But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light and made a switch True? Yes And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I've always had possessed And dear lady, please don't laugh I use it on behalf On the miserable, the lonely, and despressed (Using her spells, she made an image of a skinny merman and fat mermaid appear out of nowhere) Gnorga: (Whispering to Vanitas and Braig) Pathetic. (Penelope looked at the image as Gnorga continued) Gnorga: Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? (With a snap of her fingers, the skinny merman and fat mermaid in the image appeared more fit and skinny. The two smiled and hugged) Gnorga: Yes, indeed Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true (At that time, Penelope's group and Kitty have arrived on the scene, looking shocked) Gnorga: They come flocking up to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Gnorga please!" And I help them? Yes, I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake them Across the coals (Soon the two merpeople turned into living brown seaweeds, much to Penelope's horror. The image then disappeared, much to Gnorga's delight) Gnorga: Yes, I've had the odd complaint But on the whole I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls (Sedusa then laughed for a while before speaking to Penelope) Gnorga: Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will give you the ability to walk on land for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen carefully, because this is important. (She made a hologram of the planet appearing as he continued) Gnorga: Before the sun sets on the third day, you must get that skunk to kiss you. But not just any kiss, a kiss of true love. (Another image of a crown over a heart appeared. As Penelope observed it, the group arrived into the room secretly and hid themselves, almost near the two) Penelope: Wow. Gnorga: If he kisses you before the sun sets on the third day, you will become a land cat permanently. (The image then changed to Penelope in a silouette of what Penelope would be in land cat form) Gnorga: But, if he fails to do so, you'll turn back to a mer-cat. (The image then changed to Penelope in her mer-cat self before disappearing) Gnorga: (Smirking evilly) And then, you will belong to me forever. (Then, just when Daffy was about to shout in protest, Kitty shushed him quickly, making him quiet down so they wouldn't get caught. Luckily for them, no one noticed nor heard them) Gnorga: Now, do we have a deal? Penelope: If I become land cat, I'll never see my family nor my friends again. Gnorga: That's right. But by then, you will have the one you wanted. (Chuckling) Life can be full of tough choices, isn't it? (Chuckling again) Oh, one more thing. We still need to discuss how you could pay this, this doesn't come free you know. Penelope: But I don't have anything to pay.... Gnorga: I am not asking for much. Just a little token to remember you by. You won't even miss it. All I ask for is.... Your voice. Penelope: My voice? Gnorga: That's right. No more talking, singing, zip! Penelope: But without my voice, how will....? Gnorga: You have your looks and pretty face! And don't underestimate the body language! (Gnorga then laughed as she sang) Gnorga: The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore Yes, on land it's much better For ladies not to say a word And after all, dear, what is idle babble for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with impressive conversation (As Penelope watched, Gnorga threw in many ingredients to her cauldron) Penelope: True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and faun On a lady who's withdrawn And she who holds her tongue will get a man (Gnorga threw in a tongue as well) Penelope: Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead Make your choice (Then, an image of Pepe appeared before Penelope as she smiled) Gnorga: I'm a very busy woman And I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice (As she concluded that part, it looked like Pepe was saying the last part, but the image disappeared, replacing it with Gnorga, who succeeded in scaring Penelope) Gnorga: You poor unfortunate soul It's sad But true (With a wave of her hand, Gnorga made a contract with a pen appear before Penelope, expecting her to sign it) Gnorga: If you wanna cross the bridge, my dear You've got to pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath And go ahead and sign the scroll (Penelope read the contract a little bit) Gnorga: (Whispering) Rocky, Mugsy, I've got her, boys (Then she sang normally) Gnorga: The boss is on a roll This poor unfortunate soul (Penelope looked got determined and took the pen, signing the contract. The others' eyes widened in horror as that happened. With that done, Gnorga took the contract and grinned wickedly) Gnorga: Beluga'', ''sevruga Come winds of the Caspian Sea (A huge whirlwind appeared between them) Gnorga: Larengix'', glaucitis, ''et max laryngitis La'' voce to me''' (Then, two ghost-like hands appeared at both sides of Gnorga while she looked at Penelope) Gnorga: Now, sing. (Penelope then began singing vocals as her voice glowed) Gnorga: Keep singing your heart out! (One of the ghost-like hands then held Penelope while another went down her throat and began taking the voice out of her mouth. When it was out, Penelope clasped her throat as the voice continued singing. The hands then headed to a shell on a necklace, placing the voice inside as Gnorga grinned wickedly. When it was done, she laughed evilly. Then, the spell was casted on Penelope as she was trapped in a yellow bubble. She then started changing as her tail split into three and transformed into two legs and a tail. After the transformation was done, the bubble popped as Penelope realized she could no longer breathe underwater. Penelope's group and Kitty swam out of hiding, swam over to her, and helped her swim to the surface while Gnorga's evil laughter continued. After a little bit while the evil laughter ended, Penelope came out of the ocean with her friends and mother helping her. The group then helped her and swam across to the shore near a familiar castle) '''''Coming up: Penelope's group, after enlisting Bugs and even Miss Kitty for help, help Penelope and Miss Kitty dress up like land cats after Miss Kitty changes herself into a land. Then Penelope and Miss Kitty meet Pepe and are invited to stay at his castle. At the same time, Daffy, who accompanies Penelope and Miss Kitty, gets separated and almost killed in a kitchen owned by a certain coyote chef. Category:Fan Fiction